Winning her Heart (Jackunzel and Merricup fiction)
by PaulaFrostChance
Summary: Jack,Merida,Rapunzel and Hiccup are friends since 4th grade the boys fell in love with the two princesses and vice versa until Pitch visits and a Betrothal came would they still be together?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own ROTG,TANGLED,BRAVE AND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR ,Disney Pixar,and Dreamworks do

Jack'sP.O.V.

'I've heard there are new students coming here' Merida said fast while eating burger.

'Yeah I've heard they are cute according to the girls from section D' Rapunzel replied.I felt a wave of jealousy hit me

'NO!...No they're not their just uhhh..uhh...uhh normal yeah that's it they're just normal' i said breathless

'What's gottin' in to you Frost?' Merida asked I looked down I don't know what to say I'm speechless until Hiccup broke the silence

'Hey Guys Professor Black said we need partners for the science project umm... Merida are you available?' Hiccup asked Merida i noticed theres a shade of pink on his cheeks Awwwww Hiccup he likes Merida as always

'Of course I am hiccup and I'll be happy to be your partner' she smiled and hiccup's shy frown turned in to an excited smile

'Thanks,so when will we get started?' Hiccup asked Merida again

'My place 7:00pm' she said while cleaning up her stuff and putting her books in her bag getting ready to leave

'Okay,see you later' Hiccup said watching her leave and Merida waved at him while exciting to the doors Hiccup stared at her like an idiot.

'Looks like someone here has a big crush on girl' Rapunzel said cheekily

'Wha-what?' Hiccup stuttered

'You have a crush on Merida don't you Hic?!' I chuckled

'M-me? Crush? On her?' Hiccup said

'Yes,you' i said

Then the bell rang

'Ohh look at the time bye I have to go to class' hiccup said running away

I faced Rapunzel's beautiful face her large emerald eyes waist line length blonde hair well she's a princess she's beautiful

'Hey Punzie would you be my partner?' I asked her

'Yeah sure my place 7:00pm c'mon Jack we'll be late' she said going to her next class

'Thanks,okay Punzie'

Punzie,Mer,Hic and I always have the same class that's the happiest part of our lives

We sat down on our chairs I sat beside Punzie,Punzie beside Merida and Merida beside Hic.

'Class as you know we have 2 new students and there names are Jake and Daniel Hankins' the teacher said and 2 brunette boys one has blue eyes and the other has brown.

'Hi! My name is Daniel Hankins I love dancing,football and playing video games' the blue eyed boy said

'Hey! My name is Jake Hankins I love baseball,playing video games and pranking' the brown eyed boy said

'You may take your seat' the teacher said

They sat at the back since they're no chairs in front or the middle my friends and I sat in the middle row I spotted Jake looking at Rapunzel.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Wow now 2 new boys will prank and insult me for sure I eyed Daniel and I saw him looking at Merida I looked at Jack and he looked at me we chuckled coz' we know that we're probably jealous but nothing to worry I'll be beside Merida at all times.

'Okay now work with you're partners for the project I'll give you the whole period for it' the teacher said

'Okay Merida our first task is we should meet 5 new people not from our place' I looked at Merida

'Ohh so later you'll take me to yo-' sue was cut off coz' Daniel spoke to her

'Hi I'm Daniel do you have a partner?' He asked Merida

'Sorry I already have my name is Merida nice to meet you this is my best friend Hiccup' she said I extended a hand.

'Hi Daniel! Nice to meet you' we shook hands and he smiled to me and I smiled back after that he walked away.

'You were saying Mer?' I asked Merida

'Ohh right,so you'll take me to your place to meet 5 of your friends and you'll go to my place to meet 4 of my friends record the similarities and differences of each person' she said smiling I like it when she smiles coz' she's cute when she does that

'Yeah and of course I'll bring Toothless' i smiled back

'Okay,Our 2nd task is go camping with 2 more people who knows you very very well record what happened and how did you solve your problems' she read

'Jack,Punzie,you and me' I told her she giggled and clapped her hands

'Aww why do you have to be so pretty' i said ...wait what?! What the heck did I say?! Oh my gosh this is bad really really bad wait... She's blushing hahaha! She's even cuter

She chuckled 'you think I'm pretty?' She asked me while looking down and slightly smilling

Since we're face to face I used my finger to slowly lift her chin and put her hair behind her ear

'I know you're pretty' I smiled at me and I realized we're in class and THIS IS NOT ME WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF AAAAAAHH

'Thanks Hic no one really said that to me'

'You're welcome' I said

The bell rang

I waited for Merida she packed her books and stuff

'Hey want me to fly you home with Toothless?' I asked her

'Yes! Thanks Hiccup!' She cried

'You're welcome!' I smiled at her and we got on to Toothless and flew away.

We soon landed on the grass near the castle

'Thanks for the ride Hiccup let's start tomorrow 7pm okay?' She asked me

'Sure' i said in reply

I'm ready to fly away but she stopped me she pulled my hand and kissed my cheek and she went running to the palace doors.

I flew with Toothless on top of the palace and started screaming 'YEHEHEHEHESSS!'

Jack's P.O.V.

'Hey Do you have a partner Rapunzel?' Jake came out of nowhere

'Uhh yes I do have a partner oh and this is my bestfriend Jack' she said

'Hi nice to meet you welcome to the school Jake' i extended my hand and shook hands with him he smiled and nodded at me and walked away.

'So Jack our first task is go on a adventure together with your partner' she said smiling cutely

'Well I know a great place where we can go on a adventure' I said smiling

''Okay,Our 2nd task is go camping with 2 more people who knows you very very well record what happened and how did you solve your problems' She read while slightly giggling

'Mer,Hic,You and me' I said excitedly

'Yay! This would be fun!' She said is so cute when she does that.

I made a rose made of ice and put it behind her ear with her hair that covers her beautiful emerald eyes

'You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Rapunzel you're beautiful like a rose like your big emerald green eyes rose red lips,cute little nose and pink cheeks' i said smiling while poking her nose she blushed and looked at me

'And you're the most handsome and cute boy I've ever seen Jack you're cool like ice you're sky blue eyes that reflect the ocean your cute little nose your silvery bluish white hair and pale cold skin that matches everything in you' she said giggling

I giggled slightly at the hair part then the bell rang dismissal time until now she's still blushing I waited for her while she packed her books and stuff

'Hey want me to fly you home?' I asked her

'Yes! Sure! I mean why not?' She asked

We flew away home

We arrived soon at the palace he put me down on my room balcony

'Let's start tomorrow 7:00pm okay?' She asked me

'Okay' I said in reply

'Bye Jack' she said

'Bye Punzie' i said I watched her go inside her room I looked away ready to flew off. But I heard her

'Jack Wait!' She said.I looked at her and she kissed my cheek she went back to her room and closed the door I screamed 'YES!' While flying around the palace.

TO BE CONTINUED ~

HEY GUYS! LIKE IT SO FAR VOTE IF YOU DID:)) FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER Vprincesschance AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKE A DEDICATION I'LL UPDATE EVERYDAY SORRY IF YOU FIND IT SHORT I PROMISED CHAPTER 2 WOULD BE LONGER.

YOU:Hey stop it Jack! Can't you see I'm talking to my readers?!

Jack:Yup! *starts to mess around with you*

You: LOOK ITS RAPUNZEL!

Jack: *looks fast* WHERE?!

Hiccup:awwwww!

Merida: hahahaha!

Rapunzel: Jack I'm right here!

Jack:hey there baby! *gives green rose*

Rapunzel:thanks! How sweet they said Green roses are a sign of enternal love

Jack slowly leans in closer..closer and there lips crashed unto each other

Hiccup stands up and goes behind the sitting Merida and puts a necklace that has a on it Merida looked at it and smiled Hiccup slowly leaned in and they did the upside down kiss.

You:*sighs* I am so forever alone here.


	2. Chapter 2

~Rapunzel's P.O.V.~

It was a beautiful morning I yawned while getting up on my bed until someone behind the curtains came in I shrieked and phew! It was just Jack.

'Morning Princess!' Jack said excitedly

'Good morning jack! What brings you here? And...why are you here?' I asked him curiously.

'Well I was planning to bring you to school and I bumped on a tree and I went here' he said straight.

I laughed 'okay okay I'm done laughing I'll just eat breakfast' I said walking away

'Okay I'll wait here' jack said

I went downstairs I saw my dad reading the news paper and mom drinking coffee

'Good morning mom! Good morning dad!' I kissed their cheeks

'Good morning darling' they said in unison

'Now eat your breakfast and get ready for school I'll go tell your butler to ready Maximus' she said smiling at me I smiled back and she walked towards the stables.

'Dad...its the middle of our school year and I wanted to ask...we are umm...we have this...ball at our school..can I come?' I asked my dad nervously and I ate after I finish my sentence.

'Sure dear! As long as Maximus is with you' dad said not taking of his eyes off the news paper

My eyes widen and I went to my dad hugging and shaking his arm.

'Really? Oh! Thanks dad!' I told him and I rushed upstairs to tell the news to Jack.

'Jack! Jack! Jack' gue- what are you wearing?' I laughed in terror I saw Jack twirling around wearing my night gown.

'Wow! This shows off my legs perfectly! You like it?' He said taking off the night gown

'Yeah I know...Guess what?!' I said

'WHAT?!' Jack said excitedly

'My dad allowed me to go to the grand ball we have at school!' I said excitedly

'We have a ball?!' Jack questioned me curiously

'We have its posted in the calendar of but thats going to happen next month' i said

'Ohh okay now take a quick shower get dressed and let's go to school' jack said turning me around giving me my bathrobe and pushed me gently in the shower he locked the door and closed it.

~Jack's P.O.V.~

I waited for her outside the bathroom door and I heard the water stopped that means she's done after minutes she got out wearing her uniform lemme describe it baby pink long sleeved polo all buttoned up to the baby collar with a dark brown ribbon (the polo is tucked in the skirt) The skirt is high waist that is above the knee with whitish pink knee high socks and dark brown school she is so cute wearing her uniform.

'Ready Punzie?' I asked her mentioning her cute nickname.

'Yup! I'll go ride Maximus' Punzie said

'Wait?! I thought you'll fly with me?' I asked and frowned

'Aww c'mon how about you ride with me' she smiled smiled my face lit up and smiled back

We went out the palace and she said good morning to the people we went in our ride (A/N:umm..I dunno whats it called you know the ride being pulled by a horse used by princesses is it a courage? I dunno lets just call it a carousel:)) and we went to school I said goodbye to Maximus and his Rider and Rapunzel did the same and entered the school doors while walking.

'Hey Punzie whats your first class?' I asked her

'Why are you asking we're the same' she chuckled

'Ohh animals right' i smiled

'Hey Rapunzel!' Jake passed to her and waved Rapunzel just smiled and nodded

'You like him don't you?' I asked her seriously but deep inside I'm like 'OUCH I'm Jelly'

'No I don't! ...I like someone else' she said blushing and looking away

'And who's that?' I asked her getting jealous

'Secret you'll know soon' she smiled at me I looked away

'Why? Are you jelly?' She said teasingly while poking my waist

'No I'm not...I like someone else' i said imitating her voice

She laughed 'You're funny ' she said

'You too ' i said I smirked looking at her and she shyly smiled and blushed and slowly looked away

Soon enough we arrived class and sat down together we're always together except I'm in front of her so I can be groups with her included

'As you know our school is Slifinhuffclaw school of Magic and Knowledge and here is our experiment of the day' a black gigantic figure is standing in front of us everyone screamed and shrieked horribly

'IS THAT A-'

TO BE CONTINUED...

I HAVE SO MANY GREAT PLANS FOR THIS STORY AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! OMG! ITS SO AMAZING I WAN TO PUT IT IN NOW SORRY IF ITS KINDA SHORT I HAD NO TIME I STILL HAVE VOICE LESSONS AND I'M A PERSON TOO YOU I MADE UP THE SCHOOL NAME AND MIXED SLITHERIN+GRIFFINDOR+HUFFLE PUFF+RAVENCLAW HAHAHA THATS WHERE I GOT THE NAME SORRY IF SHORT.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

'DRAGON! AAAHHH!' Someone shouted and all of them backed away except me of course I train dragons and that dragon is TOOTHLESS! Okay he is panicking I went to him and told him its okay I hugged him and say to my classmates.

'Guys its okay this is a night fury he is toothless see' I opened his mouth 'and his teeth only appears when he eats like this' I tossed him a fish and his sharp less teeth appeared fast and ate the fish they clapped their hands and surprisingly the teacher did too

'A night fury is a black ebony dragon that releases blue fire and thats one reason he's called a night fury another reason, during night he's not seen because of his black scales that collaborates with the night like this trained like a monstrous nightmare,deadly-nodderr,the twin-head,terrible terror,and the red death,there are many more dragons around Berk and their habitats is Dragon Island home of all the dragons that are waiting there to be MUST all learn to take care of them they will not hurt you or something if we don't scram at their faces if we so one okay? Learn to take care of them and not just dragons all living things' i said and all of them gave me another rounds of applause and the school bell rang lunch time.

'That was impressive Hiccup!' Merida said to me clapping her hands

'Thanks Merida' i told her smiling she smiled back

'C'mon let's eat lunch together you want?' I asked her

'Yes! I mean sure!' She blushed we went to the canteen and talked about our project

~Jack's P.O.V.~

Wow that was very impressive Hiccup,I talked to myself I'll got talk to him later but first RAPUNZEL! Okay i can't live without her now hahha okay I better find her...oh there she is!

'Hey Punzie!' I greeted her

'Oh Hi There Jack!' She greeted back and smiled

'Wanna eat lunch together? We can discuss the project on the way too' I told and asked her

'Yeah sure! Thats a great idea' she answered

'Well then let's go' i smiled at her and pulled out my arm gesturing her to put her arm around mine and surprisingly she did I smiled we walked through the hallways to the canteen many students looked at us and I saw her friends saying 'yiiee!' And she blushed so I whispered to her 'Don't worry Punzie its okay they're just jealous' i smiled and winked at her teasingly and made her blush more haha so we went to the canteen took a table for two she was in front of me I ordered her favorite carbonara and vanilla latte I ordered the same too I put the tray in front of her and her eyes widen.

'My favorite! How did you know?' She asked me

'You're my best friend since 4th grade how can I not know?' I said and she blushed and ate so did I okay! I'm acting like her boyfriend well she knows I'm just trying to be sweet thats all I smiled at my thought while eating she noticed it.

'Why are you smiling Jack?' She asked me cheekily

'Nothing' I chuckled slightly

'Okay then so about the project our 3rd task is to...ah! I remember try something new to your partner you never did before and answer the following questions

No.1:Did you expect this to happen yes or no?

No.2:Since when did the both of you became friends? Are you friends?' She said

'Okay so what should we do?' I asked her well I always wanted to kiss her...I love her I love you Punzie and I wish I could tell you that I loved you since 5th grade and I never gave up on you if only I could tell you my true feelings...I could be the man you always wanted

'I preferably don't know maybe let's just think of it next time besides we had 3 months to do it our teacher will be gone for the next 2 months' We both smiled at Rapunzel's idea. Dismissal came and she decided to go home with me I dunno she looks cozy when she flies with me hahaha yes maybe I'm cold but I have a warm heart duhh! Hahaha! Okay enough jokes Jack now you're going crazy for her hahaha!

~Merida's P.O.V.~

So Hiccup and I arrived at the canteen and saw a perfect table for two we went the and he pulled my seat for me aww he's sweet

'Go wait here okay? I'll buy our lunches' he smiled at me and I nodded and smiled back after minutes of waiting I spotted Jack and Rapunzel my sis. Is having fun maybe Jack likes my sister hmm...nahh Hiccup arrived soon he lay my tray in front of me nicely and his too

'I got your favorite lasagna and coke!' He smiled at me and I clapped my hands cheerfully with a smile on my face

'Oh my gosh! Thank you Hiccup!' I cheerfully said

'No problem' he smiled and I smiled back

'So our third task on our project is.. try something new to your partner you never did before and answer the following questions

No.1:Did you expect this to happen yes or no?

No.2:Since when did the both of you became friends? Are you friends?' I said

'Hmm..thats easy! I just got the thing but I hope you don't get mad' he said shyly

'Of course I won't get mad Hiccup its no big deal and what is it anyway?' I asked curiously while eating my lasagna

'Uhh...I'll just tell you someday but not today' and he smiled

'Okay we have 3 months to do it anyway' I smiled back,while eating I saw Hiccup took glances on Rapunzel and Jack and he smiles

'You think Jack likes Punzie don't you?' I smiled and giggled a little

'Yeah I do' he laughed a little

'Same! Haha' i chuckled

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

I was about to tell her that I like her but...this is not a good time to do it maybe at the ball...I smiled about that thought well? I owe Jack big time for teaching me around girls...haha..well dismissal time passed and I brought Merida home 'I'll be back at 7 right?' I asked her and the princess nodded i waved bye and she did too she watched me fly off to the sky I still have 2 hours to get ready so I'm going home...minutes later of flying and doing tricks to Toothless I arrived home my friends greeted me and I went inside my home dad is not home yet though I took a bath..put clothes on...eat and eat...got my book,sketch pad,pen and pencils,coloring stuff...Ready Toothless gave him a bath and I still have 30 mins. left and I flew away with Toothless up in the sky and then I saw Jack he went to me.

'Hey Bud!' He greeted me

'Hey Jack!' I greeted Jack

'Isn't it too Early for you to see Mer? Its still 6:30' he said

'Like you're not' I said

'Yup! I'm still spreading winter' he fought back

'Okay I'll just go to their place a bit early' I said

'Okidokie! I'm off Bye!' He shouted while turning to the other way

'Bye Jack!' I said and whispered to Toothless to flap his huge wings so Jack could get more air to carry him

'Woah! Thanks Toothless!' He shouted from afar and disappeared

I arrived at Dunbroach and I looked at my watch just in time! I knocked at the palace doors and a queen opened it

'Oh! Good day you're highness' I bowed

'Oh! Its nice to see you again Hiccup!,what is the problem?' She asked me with a scottish accent like Merida's

'You too ma'am well..your daughter and I have a project to work on and she invited me over to help' I smiled at her

'Ohh she's in her room come in I'll show you! Oh and leave your Dragon in the stables its comfy there' I did what she told me and we both went in she left me in Merida's room I can hear running water from a door and I think Merida is taking a shower I smiled at my thought and giggled a little hey! I'm not green okay?! And I heard the water stopped and I heard 'WHAT THE?! Curse this! I forgot my towel outside the door! Ugh! How can I get it now?!' I heard Merida I saw the towel and and took it and knocked on her door

'Who's there?' She asked

'I got your towel here' I told her I looked away and extended my hand

'Thanks Hic!' I'm still looking away but I can hear she opened the door and took it swiftly and closed and locked the door again I looked at the door and waited for her on the bed I saw her wearing and orange gown with a bright green loose belt printed and WOW She's beautiful since her hair is a bit wet its straight

'You look beautiful when your hair is straight Merida!' I told her

'Thanks Hic!' He said and smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Okay so let's get going to your fair land and meet some new friends!' She said excitedly

'Sure! C'mon!' I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently out the room and ran carefully on the stairs when we were in the middle of the staircase we were laughing and STOP! We looked at the right and saw her parents staring at us and stopping what they were doing I let go of her hands and put my hands behind my back and smiled so did Merida we went downstairs slowly and ran quickly outside and rode Toothless

'Wow that was uhh...sweet?' She laughed so did I

'And awkward your parents saw us they might though that we were-' we both looked quickly to each other with straight faces and laughed hard we were in the sky it was beautiful!

TO BE CONTINUED...

I DID MY PROMISE I MADE THIS LONGER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IF YOU THINK ITS KINDA BORING IS IT? WELL IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS? LET ME KNOW OKAY? GOODNIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4

~Rapunzel's P.O.V.~

'Mer...we can't do this' I started to cry so hard

'I know sisi..bit its for our kingdom' she started to cry also.

Merida and I are not real sisters okay? We just treat each other sisters I call her mom and dad, mom and dad and she calls my mom and dad, mom and 8:00pm and she arrived here crying same as me well I think her and Hiccup are done with their mine ran out of Gold our kingdom is now bankrupt so after 1 month...we're going to have our Bethrotal and the presentation of 4 suitors who will compete for our own Jack appeared from the curtains

'Punzie! Merida?! Why are you sobbing? Who hurt you guys? Sorry I'm late I was in Russia spreading winter and I'm going to call Hiccup for help.'

26 seconds later a sweating winter spirit came in with another sweating Hiccup

'Merida are you okay?' Hiccup asked Merida

'Punzie what happened?' Jack asked me

'Guys...s-sorry..but...we have a...' I can't talk that much it just uhh..you know that the hiccup cry? Its like your having hiccups when crying? And sobbing? Well thats what Merida and I are in now

'I can't imagine a life without freedom' Merida said still sobbing

'Guys what happened?!' Hiccup and Jack said in Unison

'WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BETHROTAL IN ABOUT A MONTH!' Merida and I said in unison we both paused and thought about it a life with no freedom our lives going to end no fun and Merida and I started to cry more Jack pulled me close and kneeled he hugged me and I cried on his chest I feel safe and free I feel much better but still I'm crying I saw Hiccup did the same to Merida too I guess she witnessed what I felt.

The sound of my cry is getting lower and Jack pulled away and cupped my cheeks he wiped of the tears on my cheeks

'Please Punzie don't cry anymore it hurts me more than it hurts you I may be a spirit but I also have that one thing feelings I promise whenever things go tough I'm always here to fill up your needs,your shoulder to cry on and most of all I'm always here from your birth to an end I watched you open your balcony with your parents every year on your birthday and release thousand of floating lanterns I'm always here so don't ever forget that I'll never turn back on you as long as you believe' he said to me I hugged him tight and so did he too I fell asleep so as Merida and Hiccup did too.

~Jack's P.O.V.~

I watched Rapunzel sleep in my arms until she whispered something

'I love you Jack' she whispered and turned a little more I smiled

'I love you too Punzie' I leaned down a little and looked at her lips but before I kiss her lips I went back and kissed her forehead instead I mean we're just friends I'm still not allowed to do that unless she knows what I feel for her well...I can always steal one when she's asleep! hahah! okay stop Jack stop...I'm just a spirit she's mortal I'm immortal and someday I'll watch my friends get to married to their love ones have kids and slowly age to...death that made my spirits low,spirit-ception! Haha okay that made me smile hahaha well I was planning to tell her what I feel during the ball well...thats almost near and..thinking about the Bethrotal what should I do? I can't stop it! Like I can freeze them...Freeze them...FREEEEZE THEM..Hmm...wahahahaha! Get ready Suitors the party will start as soon as I walk in.

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

Merida slept while I was comforting her she looked like an angel I watched her sleep and thought about her Bethrotal well..I just hope she will pick me...coz' I'm one of her suitors didn't she know? Well I just hope I may not win her hand but I will always have the opportunity on winning her heart.I took her and brought her to her room in Dunbrouch and carried her from Toothless I carried her bridal style but still careful not waking her up I lay her on her bed and I accidentally fell on top of her I stared at her in awe I bent down and kissed her forehead and went home.

~Merida's P.O.V.~

I woke up inside my..wait this is my room well I guess Hic brought me here I smiled at that thought I better visit him later its Saturday! I wanna spend my weekend alone with him.

I ate breakfast with my mom and dad and rode Angus to go to Berk but before I rode Angus I saw a big black figure in the forest I went nearer and its an injured..DRAGON! It looks like Toothless! Only it's color shiny blue I went to her yes its a her and put my hand in front of her and she touched it with her nose aww

'I will heal you' I looked around and saw a bunch of leaves not just leaves but leaves that's a medicine I wrapped it around her scratch and when I removed it,it was gone her tail wagged and I said

'Wait here' i went to Angus and took the saddle 'Sorry Boy stay here and rest okay?' He lay down and slept I went back to the Night fury and pit the saddle on I rode on her and whispered 'let's go to Berk okay?' She cheerfully nodded and we flew off to Berk

I spotted Hiccup walking alone in the beach with Toothless and I landed in front of him

'Hey Hiccup!' I said

'I-is that you Merida? Ridding a Night fury? Oh My! A night fury!' He said and stared at her in amazement I went down and said

'The one and only..I still didn't thought of a name for her' i said looking at her and surprisingly I saw Toothless went near her and she faced Toothless they were...talking to each other I guess and they looked at us

'Yeah sure go just be back before sunset okay?' Hiccup said and she looked at me

'Yes sure go be back before sunset okay?don't go too far Toothless your in charge' i said they both wagged there tails and grin they flew away high in the sky

'I guess our dragons like each other' he said smiling at me

'Yeah I can see that' I replied smiling back

'Hmm...how about Merricup?' He asked me I was shocked

'What are ye talkin' about Hiccup?'i asked him

'The name of your dragon how about Merricup' he said smiling shyly

I smiled 'How cute and yay! I will name her that and where did you get the name actually?' I asked and smiled confusedly

Then he used a stick to write on the sand and he wrote 'Merida + Hiccup = Merricup' he looked at me and smiled at me I blushed

'Okay..' I smiled and faced the sun

'Wanna go for a stroll?' He asked me

'Sure' i said we walked to the side and my day is filled with laughs,romance and comedy while walking and talking about ourselves for a moment our hands touched each other and then I knew we were holding hands but we didn't mind it our fingers intertwined with each other and beautiful stories and memories we shared and Every time we laugh so hard I tried to push him in the water and he fell I laughed at him and he pulled my hand and I landed on top of him and accidentally kissed him and since we're on near the shore I put my hands on his cheeks his hands on my waist and rolled now he's on top of me we both let go and sat I leaned my head to his shoulder and he rested his head on mine we watched the sun set and our dragons circling with each other everything was so perfect that moment I looked to Hiccup and he looked at me

'Merida?' He asked me

'Yes?' I replied

'I love you' He said

'I love you too' i said and we fell asleep holding hands fingers intertwined,resting my head on his shoulder and him resting his head on mine.

TO BE CONTINUED...

SORRY GUYS IF YOU NOTICED THAT I ONLY PUT MERRICUP WELL THATS BECAUSE JACKUNZEL IS LONG AND TOMORROW YIPPEEE I WILL ONLY PUT JACKUNZEL ON THE NEXT CHAPTIE I PROMISE AND IF I MAKE A PRO ISE I NEVER EVER BREAK THAT PROMISE. SMILE EVERYBODY

Jack:I'm so excited for the next chapter!

Rapunzel: ME TOO! Stay tuned readers!

I'm getting a bit SAD though I have readers but 0 votes please vote of you like it please I feel like I'm only making this for myself and if you have friends who are also shipping Jackunzel and loves to read pleas recommend this story thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

~Rapunzel's P.O.V.~

I woke up and its Saturday I sat and stretched on my bed and at my side surprisingly Jack was beside me woah hmmm...I want to spend my weekend with him today well I was planning to okay .I went to the guards and asked for a pair of hand cuffs...hahaha! I'm going to prank Frostie I took the hand cuffs and said thank you I ran upstairs and clipped the hand cuff to Jack's right hand and the other one is clipped on the bed.

'Jack?...wake up Jack...' I said in a waking calm voice he groaned a little and buried his face on one of my pillows which I found cute.

'C'mon Jack hmm...' i kissed his cheek

'You have to be better than that' he said face still buried on my pillows

'Okay then..if you want to sleep more then be on your way I was planning to spend my weekend with you so if you don't want then suite yourself' i said and he sat on my bed with big eyes

'I'm awake I'm awake let's go the-...wait...are these hand cuffs?' He asked

'Punziiiiieeee!' He playfully shouted and froze the hand cuffs it broke easily I ran downstairs as fast as I can he chased me but he was flying no fair well eheheheh I'm better I ran and ran all over the palace I locked my self inside the bathroom haha!

'Hey! No fair!' He said knocking on the bathroom door

'You flew so no fair!' I said from suddenly went quite cost is clear I opened the door and went outside and the bathroom door slammed shut causing me to look back and then 'WHOOP!' I was caught from behind by Jack he was grabbing my waist

'Haha okay you win you win now carry me to my room so I can change clothes so we can head to the hmm...carnival you want?' I asked him while he is going up the stairs carrying me bridal style wow I feel like a baby

'Sure! And...I never rode the rides there before it looks fun though' he replied putting me down

'Okay now stay here' I led him to my balcony 'I'm just going to change clothes no peeking okay?' I asked him I went in and closed my glass door and guess what I looked at him and he was staring at me with a huge grin on his face I crossed my arms and shut the curtains and I heard him shout 'WHAT?! Whats the fun in that?!' He asked.

I stripped and change my clothes I put my under garments and wore my pink and blue dress that reached above my knee I wore my pink sandals with high heels and my blue small bag I put on a green head band and I opened the balcony Jack turned and saw me

'You look...beautiful' he said walking towards me

'Thanks' I looked down side ways and brushed a thin layer of hair behind my ear I felt his hand hold my elbows and his free hand to cup my cheeksI looked up to him and he smiled at me he leaned closer and...closer...closer...and closer...then!

'C'mon let's go to the carnival!' I said breaking the moment I looked down at my people and I laughed on what I did I looked at him and he's just frozen there

'Come on Jack! We'll miss the rides!' I said pulling his hand and still he's frozen

'FINE' I kissed him on his lips as he kissed back our lips moved in sync and he pulled away

'Ready?' He asked ready to fly

'YES!' I said I held on his hand and let the wind carry us both we did twirls and backflips on the way haha it was fun 'THIS IS SO FUUUUUUUUUN!' I shouted while flying we arrived at the carnival and I saw so many rides! jack was surprised too!

'Want ice cream pr cotton candy?' I asked him

'Theres ice cream? You mean its ice with cream? Whipped cream?' He asked confusedly and wow he really takes ice seriously

'No c'mon I'll buy you one!' I said I bought two ice creams vanilla flavor for me and him and he jumped all over the place.

'Oh my! This taste so GOOOOD! Hmm..I wonder if I can make one of these' he said

'Okay mr. Ice cream lover let's try some rides' i said finishing my ice cream we rode the roller coaster the bump cars,we ate cotton candy and went to the arcade and a lot more until the sky is darkening its 7:00pm already

'Let's ride the...' I think

'How about that' he said pointing to the ferris wheel

'Oh yeah c'mon!' I said pulling him to the ferris wheel we sat there until it slowly rose and stops like 5 mins. And rose again

'This is the best night I ever hand Punzie' he said

'Me too...Jack?' I asked him

'Yeah?' He looked at me

'Will you still be there if I get married?' I asked him

'Of course I'll always be around I'm never going to leave you' he said he slowly held my hand

'Thanks Jack you were always there for me I just wish that...' I talked nervously

'Its okay Punzie everything is gonna be alright I'm right here' he said I looked at him

'Punzie...I love you since the day we first met I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but..I'm just nervous to tell you' he said I was shocked

'I was planning to tell you during the ball but..I think today is the right time...when I see your smile everything is okay and it brightens up my day when I see your smile tears roll down my face I can't replace but now that I'm strong I've figure it out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one...I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven' he sad those words touched my heart and there I knew we were on top and I can see the beautiful City lights on the night

'I...I don't know what to say Jack' I said shyly

'You don't have to Punzie' he said he then cupped my cheek I looked deep in to his eyes

'Jack thank you... Thank you for choosing me among all the girls out there thank you Jack' I said

'Punzie My love for you is a journey; starting at forever, and ending at never,Love is a burning desire, that makes your heart light on fire. Love is being with you, someone saying I love you too. Love is your tender kiss, something I never want to miss. Love is you and me, and that is all I need I would do anything just to be with you and by that I mean I'll never leave you I love you with all my heart coz' you're my everything'

'When I look in to your eyes I feel so free free of problems free of bad things and live in precious memories when I kiss you I feel like I'm kissing an inside of a rose you just not kissed my lips but you kissed my soul one love two hearts I know we will make it strong I love you, I love you Jack Frost and I know you love me so'

At last our lips touched and crashed on each other I put my arms around his neck as his hands held my waist our lips moved in romance and sync as fireworks appeared and spread colors and light unto the dark starry night it was a magical evening I know I'll never forget this we pulled away and stared at each other's gaze forehead to forehead,nose to nose eyes meeting.I just saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen his eyes were blue like the ocean and hair snow white the most handsome boy I've ever seen my life I love Jack very much I know he loves me too

'Jack I love you'

'Punzie I love you too' we watched the fireworks and at the end Jack ended up sleeping beside me tonight I cuddled with him while he wrap his arms around my waist we slept together I hope this night wouldn't end but everybody knows it has a happy ending...

To Be Continued...

VOTE VOTE VOTE FOR THE 2 VOTES! I COMPLETELY APPRECIATE IT! OHH AND MY APOLOGIES I FORGOT THE CHAPTER ENTITLED 'A DAY WITH HICCUP' IS DEDICATED TO A SPECIAL READER WHO FIRST COMMENTED:)) HAVE A NICE DAY PEEPS! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was perfect and happy...but that moment ended on a blink of an eye Jack and Rapunzel were in a forest lost until a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes appeared in front of us with teary eyes he ran in to his arms and she hugged him Jack's fave was full of madness and confusion

'JACK! Thank goodness! You're here with me again'

TO BE CONTINUED...

TO ADD A LITTLE HEART ATTACH TO YOU GUYS HAHAH AND A BIT SUSPENSE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER Vprincesschance


	7. Chapter 7

~Rapunzel's P.O.V.~

I ran as fast as I can still i don't know where I'm going I stopped and fell on my knees on the ground I covered my eyes using my hands and started to cry then it rained I don't know what to do I just cried there and did 's that girl? I went here to cry and think for a moment who is that girl?! Wh is she?!

~Jack's P.O.V.~

'let go of me Lumina!' I struggled on her grip and let go of her and pushed her away as well

'Jack I'm sorry for what I did but we can start over again right?' She said in a seductive voice attempting to kiss me

'NO! Go away I never want to see you again!' I said and ran where Rapunzel went I flew and I spotted her she was crying I went to her and put a hand on her back and rubbed it

'She's gone now Punzie let's take you home' I said she slowly looked up at me

'Who's she?!' She said firmly

'She's Lumina when she was little I took care of her and she grew up and we both fell in love with each other a day came and I saw her having...uhh...making love with another man I broke up with her and now she wants me back...jerk of a girl' i said annoyed and disgust,Rapunzel just giggled

'Uhmm...Punzie?' I asked her

'Yes Jackie?' She replied and how cute

'We need to move to another country you're not safe here with Pitch and Lumina around I can sense the bad things we'll talk about this tomorrow morning okay! I'll sleep with you again don't worry' i told her she looked worried but still nodded I carried her to her room and slept.

The next morning...

I woke up and saw 2 large green beautiful eyes 'am I in heaven?' I asked teasingly 'no you're not you're in my room silly!' Rapunzel said

'Then how come theres an angel in front of me?!' I asked in a serious tone but still I was teasing

'Knock it off now so what were you saying last night?' She asked me I sat up on her bed as well

'You,Merida,me and Hiccup needs to move Pitch's target is you and probably all of us me the winter spirit,Merida who has the power of courage and very brave,you the healing flower from the sun ,and Hiccup who has the power to change and dragon blood which all makes us a...

Out of now where 2 Yetis came and picked the both of us up and put us in a sack 'Don't worry Punzie this is just another ride now come here and hug me!' I said with open arms she hugged me and I buried my face on her neck and we both landed on a hard surface FLOOR we got out of the sack and Tooth came rushing to Rapunzel

'Hi Punzie! I heard a lot about you and your teeth! Now open up!' Tooth said to Rapunzel who is confuse and Tooth opened Rapunzel's mouth and looked at her teeth

'Aww its so clean and white like fresh and fallen snow!' Tooth said

'More like the fresh breeze of spring!' Tooth added and she went away

'What brings you to call me North?' I asked

'Ah! Jack! its about Pitch' north said

'Why? What did he do?' I asked seriously

'He has allies and he's not alone we saw his shadow they're 5 of them Pitch,A girl with curly hair,a dragon,a bear and another girl but with straight hair well its a shadow so we can't see their faces' North said

'So?' I asked

'So I called you hear because the man in the moon chose another guardian there are 3 new guardians The healing flower guardian of spring center creativity,The brave girl guardian of summer center of courage and the dragon rider viking center change I need you to find them a-'North was cut off by me

'I know them already' i said and the moon lit up and hit the floor where the triangle of guardians were and hit the center were you can see the new guardian it slowly rose up and the 4 guardians appeared Merida,Hiccup,Rapunzel and Me

'The big four when the four of you rejoin your powers its power its the most powerful power of all'North said

'Well I better go and call them' i said

'Not so fast mate!' Bunny said and 2 portals appeared there I saw Merida,Another dragon that looked like Toothless bit its color shiny blue,Hiccup and Toothless

'Merida!' Rapunzel said

'PUNZIE!' Merida said with wide open arms and Rapunzel rushed in to Merida's arms and they hugged each other for not seeing each other in 1 day haha

'I miss you Mer!' Rapunzel said

'I missed you too Punzie!' Merida said they both let go of each other and she rushed to hug Hiccup Hiccup hugged back as well and swirled her around and they both laughed and looked at each other she let go and hugged Toothless,Toothless hugged back and she rubbed his chin 'I miss you boy!' She said and he slightly growled cutely 'And who is this?' She pointed at the other dragon 'Hey Buddy!' I went to Hiccup and did our hand shake

~Merida's P.O.V.~

'Ohh she? Her name is Merricup I found her in the forest near the palace when Hic and I were going to hang out' I told Rapunzel and she rubbed Merricup's chin and patted her head Merricup likes Rapunzel so she hugged back

'She likes you Punzie!' I said and hugged her once again

'So Hiccup huh?' She teased

'Its nothing we're just friends hehehe' i said blushing I took a glance at Hiccup and he glanced at me too he winked at me and I blushed Rapunzel went beside Jack and they both crossed there arms and said in unison 'IS THERE SOMETHING WE NEED TO KNOW?!' They asked Hiccup and I looked at our dragons who were doing nose to nose

'uhh...,we're still uhh..you know..uhhh friends' i said and smiled

'yeah yeah! We're just friends' he did the same

'Okay then and wow cute name for a dragon ey Merida?,Merricup' Rapunzel said

'Ohh and thats what I'll call the both of you Merricup' Jack said

'Fine suit yourself' Hiccup said and swung his arm over my shoulders

'There is really something we need to know' Rapunzel said

'You guys are hiding something' Jack said

'Its nothing right Hic?' I asked Hiccup

'Yup!' He replied

'Fine' Jack looked at Rapunzel and made an ice rose he put it behind Rapunzel's ear and Rapunzel blushed

'Ohohohohoh! Is it me or theres a new loveteam coming up' I said teasing the both of them

'Yeah,Looks like Merricup is not alone theres also Jackunzel around here right Mer?' Hiccup said teasingly

'Yup there is Hic' I said

'Hahahaha! Its nothing guys Jackie and I are just friends like you guys' Rapunzel said

'Yup! We are just friends' Jack said

'Look at this Jack!' Rapunzel said as she showed a small thing to Jack and Jack swung his arm around Rapunzel's lower shoulder and held her close while he uses his free hand to look at the small thing that I can't define

'Sweeet couple on the loose!' Hiccup said his arm still around my shoulder and Jackunzel went beside us and copy the both of us so its official! Hiccup's arm around my shoulder and I hugged Hiccup's waist and Jack's arm around Rapunzel and Rapunzel hugged Jack's waist since Merricup and Jackunzel are beside each other FLASH! We looked at Tooth with a camera and she took the picture out

'Aww young love look at it guys!' Tooth said

'No. No no no no!' I said

'Aww how cute Tooth' North said

Sandman gave thumbs up

'Ey mates! Are growin' up!' Bunny said

'Hey Manny if you're watching this i hope you like what you see!' North shouted to the moon and 2 pictures fell

'Whats this?' Tooth asked and looked at the picture

'Oh My!' Tooth said

'WHAT THE?!' The rest said except for Sandy they all looked at us and shouted 'Yieee!' We looked at the pictures and its a pic of me and Hiccup kissing on the beach and Jack and Rapunzel kissing on the ferris wheel with fire works around we all blushed in embarrassment

'Nice shot Manny!' Tooth shouted to the man in the moon

'Okay Love scenes are over why are we here again?' I asked

'Because you were all chosen to be guardians!' North shouted and all of us transformed a light came out of Rapunzel and she slowly transformed a golden flower appeared on her arm she was wearing a whitish gold one strapped dress that reached above her knee and at the back her dress is longer than the front,she was wearing golden sandals that swirled up her leg like a vine below her knee she's wearing her princess crown, pearl earrings,and a matching pearl necklace and she has a golden bladed dagger hanging on her belt that fell sideways And a magical staff that when she's the one who is holding it theres white and gold frost appears and she has gold wings and when she moves a trail of white sparkles follow her.

'Woah look at Punzie so...beautiful' Jack said

'I feel so powerful' Rapunzel said

'Merida!' Hiccup said and ..

bluish green light appeared in me I was wearing an orange one strapped dress that reached above my ankles with a one side cut that half of my right leg can be seen ,sandals that crawled up to my leg below my knee a new bow and a quiver with 50 pieces of strong arrows and 50 pieces of exploding arrows my bow is wrapped around my body,a small orange bladed dagger hanging on my loose belt that fell side ways like Rapunzel's,and my hair well its still the same only softer and not frizzy I wore my crown and Merricup has a crown too I looked at my right leg the one that is seen and an orange sun appeared.

'I feel strong' i said looking at my self

'You look amazing Mer!' Hiccup said

'Hiccup?' Jack asked and watched

As green light appeared on Hiccup he's hair was all down and messy he was wearing a big green long sleeve loose polo shirts that reveals your chest more like a V-neck and dark green sweat pants with a satchel around his waist that has a map,book of dragons,compass,and empty bottles,he's wearing brown boots that reached below his knee and a light green bladed dagger hanging on his has a green tail that throws looked at his chest and a green leaf appeared

'I feel brave' he said

'Woah Hiccup you look handsome' I said

'Yeah you do!' Rapunzel said

Then blue light came out of Jack's ankle and a blue snow flake appeared

'Thats it?' He asked

'Manny said you don't need a new outfit coz' you're already handsome' north added

'Thanks Manny' Jack said sarcastically

'So why did we transform?' Rapunzel asked

'Coz' you all are now guardians!' North said

'And we will defeat Pitch together'Tooth said

'Wait..since we're guardians...we're immortal?' Rapunzel asked

'Well you're not official as a guardian you're still human half human when you transform you're human and when you transform as a guardian well what you look like now is your guardian appearance you're a guardian you became an official guardian forever when you die like Jack he's a spirit he froze to death' north explained

'Ohhh...okay but if we die in our guardian mode we're immortal' hiccup said

'Thats right' bunny said

'Well training is tomorrow you guys all transform to human mode and come back here okay?' Tooth asked

'Okay' we all said in unison we all turned around and we're in human mode

North gave us those teleportation snow globes and we were back home we slept on our own now and tomorrow we need a lot of energy for training.

TO BE CONTINUED...

OMG! I AM SO EXCITED RO UPDATE YOU FOR THE VOTES AND IF YOU WANT A DEDICATION JUST LET ME KNOW OKAY? THANK YOU MY LOVELY READERS!


	8. Chapter 8

Rapunzel's P.O.v.

The next morning

'First day of training yay! I'm so excited!' I said excitedly to my self i ran downstairs did my usual routine change clothes and got ready I went to the balcony and said 'Morning Jack!' I saw Jack looking down at my people 'you rule the kingdom great Punzie' he said

'Thanks Jack now c'mon let's go we can't be late i'm excited!' I said to Jack jumping

'Okay okay!' He said he grabbed me and flew to the North Pole while flying we spotted North's workshop and then beside us is Hiccup and Merida

'Yo Mer!' I said

'Morning sisi!' Merida said

'Morning sis! Morning Hiccup! Morning Toothless! And goodmorning to Merricup!' I said

'Morning guys!' Jack said

'Goodmorning Jackunzel!' They both said and laughed we reached to North's workshop and landed their safely

'I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona a healing guardian of spring and light,center creativity and beauty,to all the black shadows in the name of the me I punish you!' i said after I transformed and doing a pose

'I am Princess Merida of DunBroach guardian of summer and fire,center brave and courage,to all the black shadows in the name of me I punish you!' Merida said after she transformed and did a pose

'I am viking Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III guardian of Autumn and leavescenter change,and to all the black shadows in the name of me I punish you!' Hiccup said and did a pose

'I am the winter spirit Jack Frost Guardian of winter center Fun,To All the Dark shadows in the name of me I punish you!' Jack said and did a pose

'Rapunzel!,Merida!,Hiccup! And Jack together we are the big four! To Pitch Black and all the dark black shadows in the name of us! WE PUNISH YOU!'all of us said and did a pose at the end

All of the guardians Tooth,Sandy,North and Bunnymund gave us a round of applause 'Very impressive guardians!' North said happily 'THAT WAS SO COOL!' Tooth shouted and hugged Merida and I,Sandy gave us thumbs up and a clap 'Well done!' Bunnymund said

'Thank you Thank you!' We said and laughed

'Now let's get to business and do some training!' North said

We went to a plain its like a field there are some targets for arrows,another field but its made of ice a large tree,wood and a lot more

'First stop! Rapunzel! What can you do?' North asked me

Hmm...I used my staff and my free hand and raised it up I made a shield made of ice I concentrated and closed my hands and eyes when I opened it I have a bow and arrow made of ice I closed my eyes and hit the targets and bulls eye! Merida's jaw went wide open I also brought out my dagger and it became a sword I sliced the ice in a blink of an eye 'uhh you missed Punzie' jack said I crossed my arms and said 'no i didn't' i said and the ice fell it was perfectly chopped I flew up and made loops of light and I was having fun'WEEEHH! THIS IS SO FUN!' I shouted 'okay Punzie now come down here its no time for playing' north said.I came to the ground and put focused I raise my hands and slide it down and 2 gigantic doves appeared and their mouthes formed an 'O' and I said 'guys put on shades!' I shouted they did what I said and the doves opened their mouthes and produced a very very bright light 'what was that?' I asked 'maybe its your army Punzie' Jack said 'okay' i replied. I saw Merida looking at her hand and she accidentally let out fire and burned Bunny's paw

'Ouch!' He said

'Sorry!' Merida said

' i can heal it!' I said I went to Bunny and wrapped some of my hair on his paw

'~flower gleam and glow...let your power shine...make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine...heal what has been hurt...change the fate's design...save what has been lost..bring back what once was mine...what once was mine~' i sang and unwrapped my hair on his pas and it healed

'Thanks Punzie!' Bunny said looking on his paw

I turned around slowly as hundreds of colorful birds and butterflies appear in me I sopped and raised both of my hands and all the butterflies,trees,birds and flowers grow and bloom so beautiful

'Hey! Only I get to call her Punzie! Hmp!' Jack said hugging me like he's kidnapping me I giggled

'Okay okay! Chill mate! Rapunzel and I are a team here see we control spring only she is stronger hahaha!' Bunny said

'Now let's see one last power that Rapunzel can do and Merida get ready your turn' Tooth said.I nodded and flew to the sky and swung my staff from left to my right and thunder shaped light came out I think its my power for battle

'Ohh thats what Jack used to defeat Pitch last time' Tooth said

'Can I use my powers without my staff?' I asked

'Ony one way to find out sweetie' jack said I blushed I put down my staff and..oh yeah haven't I told you when I walk I leave tracks of sparkles,shimmers and glitters n the floor coz' yeah I have wings remember? So yeah going back I put down my staff and concentrated the light inside me I put both of my hands together as I light myself up and brought out balls of light not fire but light and I seamed to destroy the forest well almost the forest 'hehehe sorry' i said

~Merida's P.O.V.~

'Thats alright! So next up merida!' North said

'Let's see wut mah arruws can dyu' I said

I took one regular arrow and shot a tree and the arrow went through 3 trees

'Woah!' I said I took one bomb arrow and read the description 'the description says...do not try use for emergencies very very strong 1 bomba arrow is equal to 3 bazookas can kill 1 billion bad spirits,shadows and anything that is related to Dark Magic.?woah! Awesome!' I said how is that cool? Its ultramega awesome!

'Let's try this' i said I threw balls of fire and put the forest on fire

'Sorry Punzie' i said

'Its okay sis!' Punzie said

'Don't worry I can fix it' hiccup said and he concentrated as the leaves grew and grew and beautiful colors of leaves fell

'Beautiful' tooth said while clapping her hands

'What else?'north asked

'Hmm...' I pulled out my dagger and it became a sword i did what Punzie did but to a tree

'Uhh Mer yo-' north was cut off

'No no no no' i said and it fell apart in chops they clapped their hands

'I think all of our daggers are the same only different colors of the blade'

I concentrated and set out a bird that is made of fire and it exploded so loud that made everyone dodge

'I think thats a bomb for the bad things that can hit us above' I said

'Yup it is' hiccup said

'Okay next Hiccup!' North shouted

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

Okay its my turn to shine hahaha nah just joking

'What can you do Hiccup?'Tooth asked

I concentrated and focused on the ground and I raised both of my hands and two gigantic walking trees appeared ready to fight!

'Woah!' They all said

'Not bad for a Hiccup!' Punzie cheered

'Thanks' I said and I concentrated once more and water came out of the ground not just water but hot spring 'AAAAHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!' Merida screamed and Jack Iced the water everyone calmed down 'thanks bud!' I told Jack 'No problem' he smiled I close my eyes and I released balls of green light Jack did what I did but he released balls of snow balls hahaha! I laughed 'is that all Hic?' North asked

'Hmm...I'll try something' I concentrated again and put my arms forward as vines and leaves came and grabbed all of them

'Wow nice job Hiccup now put us down!' Merida said and laughed

'Sure thing' i said and put them down

'Well you guys are all powerful and ready for action our battle will be in a few days with Pitch and I hope all of you get a goodnight rest okay?' North announced all of us nodded

'I'm tired' i said

'Me too' merida said

'Me three' punzie said

'C'mon Merida let's ride our dragons and fly home' i told Merida

'Sure thing Hic!' She replied

~Jack's P.O.V.~

'Wanna fly together? I'll guide you home' i asked Punzie

'Sure! Its my first time to fly on my own ' Punzie answered

'You ready we'll fly on 3...1...2...3!' I said and we both flew down and played in the bright night sky she's so beautiful she glowed in the night coz' yeah she's light the way she moves so graceful the way her pixie sparkles dust that follow her trail when she flies the way her golden frost crawls to her staff when she holds it everything is so perfect in her and..whats not to like? I smiled at her and she smiled at me we made loopty loops and circled each other around and played in the clouds 'hey! Watye' guys doin?' We heard Merida shouted from her dragon 'playing!' I screamed back 'haha okay bye goodnight then this is our junction!' She and Hiccup said 'sure! Bye! Goodnight!' Punzie and I said in unison as they turned to the west..we landed on her balcony and she twirled around and transformed to human Punzie

'Goodnight Jack!' She said she kissed my cheek and went in her room for sleep

'Goodnight Punzie! I love youuuuuuuuuuuUnicorns!' I said nervous

'I love yooouuuuuuuuuUnicorns too!' She said laughingly

'Hahaha okay I love you punzie goodnight sweetdreams!' I said and gave her a hug she hugged back and whispered 'goodnight Jack I love you too sweetdreams' and she pulled away went in her room and slept with a smile I decided to keep watch tonight coz' i don't sleep hahhaha! After watching and waiting and waiting I heard a rustle behind Punzie's plants and a girl appeared 'Hi Jack' she said

'Lumina?' I asked

'The one and only' she said

'Don't touch me just go away I don't want to talk to you' i said I pulled her arm and flew down to the forest 'what do you want with me anyway?!' I asked mad

'I want you all over me!' She said

'I love somebody else Lumina! And she's the most amazing girl I've ever knew' i said

'Who?! That Punzel girl?' She asked mad I didn't answer her question and flew away I went back to her balcony and checked on her she's still beautifully sleeping I went inside and locked her balcony I slept beside her and hugged her from her waist.

TO BE CONTINUed

? Wow thanks! I'll make the other chapters great! Thanks for everything love you !


	9. Chapter 9

Pitch's P.O.V. (A/n: i know right?)

'Hmm...Lumina how's you and Jack?' I asked Lumina who is lying down the couch

'Ugh! He doesn't want me back to him and why are you letting me do all this work?' Lumina asked me

'You want Jack right?'i asked her

'Yes I do' she answered

'And Jack is in love with Rapunzel' I said teasingly

'I know curse that Rapunzel I wish I could just kill her' she said I was shocked and I thought of a plan a very perfect Plan

' we are going to kidnap Runzel and make her one of us' i said giving her a nickname which I would call her

'And what are we going to do with her?' She asked

'Jack would come for her and save her' i said smartly she smiled

'Great idea the battle will start tomorrow' she smiled

~Jack's P.O.V.~

What a beautiful morning for a walk in the forest to be with nature for a while I smiled at my thought and went to the forest of Corona then I heard a girl saying 'Ha!...yya!...hmp!' I checked it out and then I saw a blonde girl with fairy wings wearing white and that's Rapunzel

'HEY! Morning Punz-.. Woah!' I dodged at her light ball

'Oh! Sorry Jack! I was practicing!' She apologized and went to me

'Its okay! And wow you're getting good!' I complimented and she smiled

'Well mhmhmhm thanks to these new powers I am' she said looking at her nails

'Why are you practicing in the forest anyway?' I asked

'I feel more powerful her and I think this is my strength' she said and smiled I beamed at her

'Why?' I asked again

'Coz' I'm a spring fairy remember?' She said and blew her palm at me like she was blowing a kiss but instead a blue butterfly with snowflake wings appeared and she blew it to me I used my index finger and admired it 'I'll call you Jackunzel!' I said while admiring the butterfly she giggled

'That was cool when did you learn that trick?' I asked and I put the butterfly on my shoulder

'8 minutes ago' she said and smiled

'You don't want to be late for training day 2 right?' I asked and she remembered there was training today

'Ohh yeah c'mon!' She said we hold hands and flew away together

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

I have to break up with Astrid not just because of Merida but for the betrothal...of Merida hahha okay Hiccup be serious now I let out a breathe and went to Astrid I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me

'Astrid...can we talk?' She nodded and I let her go to the forest where no one can hear or see us

'Astrid...I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III son of the chief or Berk right?' I asked her stupidly

'Yes' she said

'Well...the king and queen of Dunbroach invited my dad I for a...a' i stuttered wow this is so complicated

'OH SPIT IT OUT HICCUP!' She shouted

'FOR A BETROTHAL ASTRID!' I shouted and spitted it out...what? She asked for it!

'So...are you saying that we should...break up?' She asked nervous

'Yes Astrid we must and we can still be friends right?'i asked her lifting her spirits

'Yeah we can and...I met this someone...and I think I'm falling in love with him I mean I'm not cheating on you I just fell in love with him thats all' she said and faked smiled and looked away I smiled at her,I raised my right hand and put it on her shoulder and turned her to face me

'You know what? Me too' i said she smiled and I hugged her she hugged back I pulled away my hands still on her shoulder

'I need to go now bye Astrid' I said while going to Toothless

'Bye Hiccup be careful!' She said and waved at me while I rose up to the air with Toothless I watched her go back and a guy appeared she threw her arms at him and hugged him while he spun her around I chuckled and smiled at the sight i'm in mid air now

'Some break up huh?' I heard a familiar girl voice and I turned around it was Merida riding Merricup

'Yeah its about my betrothal' i said she was shocked

'A betrothal? You didn't told me you have a betrothal?' She said worried

'Look Merida my betrothal is like yours coz' I'm one of the suitors who will be presenting on your betrothal' i said and she jumped on Toothless and hugged me I hugged back and she whispered 'please do your best I don't want to be married to a random person who won my hand...but only you one my heart' she whispered she pulled away her arms around my neck 'you're worth fighting for Merida' i said I leaned closer and closer and closer until her lips crashed to mine our lips moved in sync I really love Merida with all my heart until...

'SWEET MERRICUP HERE? HUH? HAVE YOU GUYS EVER HEARD OF TIMING?' I heard a male voice said we pulled away fast and looked at the direction of the voice and it was Jack and Punzie floating in the air

'Hahaha very funny guys' i said sarcastically

'You got that pic. Manny?' Rapunzel asked the sky and a paper fell on her hands she laughed and showed Jack,Jack giggled too Merida jumped on to Merricup and shouted

'Race ya to North's workshop on 3! ...1...2..3!' She shouted and we all raised and in a blink of an eye a gust of strong wing stopped Merida and I and Jackunzel team was gone.

'Did you see that Mer?'i asked her shocked

'Yeah I did come on!' She said and flew as fast as we can

~Jack's P.O.V.~

Merida held a race and on 3 we flew and I whispered to Punzie

'Wanna go Sonic Boom?' I asked her while holding her hand she nodded and the both of us flew

'On 3...1...2...3!' I shouted and in a blink of an eye we arrived North's workshop safely and neatly not ruining anything

'Well that was fast frostie' she said and pinched my cheeks...after 10 mins. Of waiting a tired Merida,Hiccup,Toothless and Merricup arrived and they fell on the hard surface...FLOOR

'What took you guys so long?' Rapunzel asked while helping Merida and Hiccup

'What took you so fast?'Hiccup asked confused

'Its called TALENT' rapunzel said while crossing her arms in front of her chest I swung my arm around Punzie 'yeah and only rare people have it' i added and the guardians arrived

'Oh Jack! So early for training?' North asked

'Well we're a bit excited' Merida said

'Ohh I have something for you Tooth!' Rapunzel asked throwing the picture to Tooth,Tooth caught it and looked at it 'SWEET MERRICUP!' She shouted and showed the others

Merida rolled her eyes and sat with Hiccup on the floor with the dragons..then out of nowhere a hole on the floor appeared and a kangaroo went out with a worried face ohh wait its Bunny nevermind

'I have bad news North..its from Pitch' bunny said and all eyes were on Bunny,Bunny handed a black paper to North and words written in white North took his glasses,wore it and read the letter out loud

'Dear fellow guardians,

I missed you all,mind if I take a visit you haven't introduced me to your new guardians,Oh believe me I have no clue who they are but I know one thing...Tell Jack I want to meet his new girlfriend of his named Rapunzel the flower child see you READY GUARDIANS THE DARK AGES WILL SOON RISE FROM THE..DARK HOW IRONIC...ITS YOUR TURN NOT TO BE BELIEVED IN sincerely Pitch Dark Black' the letter spoke in Pitch's voice North was surprised he didn't even said a word when he was about to read it..still...

'WHAT THE HELL HE WANTS FROM RAPUNZEL?!' I asked shouting

'Chill Frost!' Bunny said

'I AM CHILLING!' I shouted..then I realized how rude of me

'Sorry,still What do they want from Rapunzel?!' I asked

'Maybe her hair?' Tooth asked

'Maybe..I won't let that happen! He can't just do as he please! He's not getting Rapunzel!' I said

'Me too! I won't let that PITCH more like BITCH get my sister! Away from me!' Merida foughted

'I'm IN!' Hiccup stood up we all looked where Rapunzel was and I saw her kneeling,sitting on her legs,you get it while holding her hair and tears on her face I rushed to her and ask her

'Are you okay Punzie?' I asked her worriedly

'Wha-what do they wa-'she stuttered and slowly fainted her voice getting lower

'RAPUNZEL!' I shouted I flew her up to her guest room I lay her down on her bed

'Get well Punzie you'll wake up soon I know that...MERIDA! HICCUP!' I shouted their names

'What frost?' Merida and Hiccup said

'I want the both of you to stay here and guard Rapunzel Pitch could be here any time I need to go talk to the guardians' i said like a boss and in a serious tone

'Why us? Why do we need to follow you?' Hiccup asked.I gave him a death glare and he got scared

'Ohh..okay I will' he said scared and I went down and muttered to my self.

'WHATEVER YOU ARE...I'M GONNA END THIS'

TO BE CONTINUED...

I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA SPECIAL SO I DON'T NEED TO DO THE OTHER ONE DO YOU LIKE IT? SORRY BUT I WON'T BE UPDATING TOMORROW ITS MY FLORES DE MAYO I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT DAY OKAY? I LOVE YOU MY SILENT READERS DON'T FORGET TO VOTE OKAY? THANKS!


End file.
